ratchetfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Dr. Nefarious
Dr. Nefarious ist ein Bösewicht in Ratchet and Clank. Der einst von Captain Qwark besiegt wurde. In Episode 3 kehrt er zurück. Ratchet und Qwark konnten ihn schließlich besiegen. Seitdem fliegen er und sein Roboter-Butler Lawrence durch das Universum und kehren schließlich in Crack in Time zurück, wo Nefarious die Polaris Galaxie terrorisiert. Er verabscheut alle organische Lebensformen und nennt diese abwertent zum Beispiel "Schwappel" oder "Matschis". Sein Ziel bis A Crack in Time ist es alle Lebensformen auszulöschen bzw. in thumb|218px|Doktor Nefarious in All4One mit dem VerniedlicherRoboter zu verwandeln. In A Crack in Time hat er dann ein neues Ziel. Er möchte die Große Uhr kontrollieren und alle Heldentaten umkehren so dass eine neue Gegenwart entsteht in der die Helden immer verlieren und die Bösen immer gewinnen. Jedoch hat Nefarious nie seinen Abscheu gegen organische Lebensformen abgelekt. So in der Nefarious Raumstation wo man Nefarious Holoverkleidung erstellt, kann man mithören wie er sagt:"...Triade gegen organische Lebensformen wieder aufnehmen, letztes Socken bügeln". Und auch in All4One zum Beispiel beim Einsatz des Verniedlicher sagt er:"Na toll eine Waffe die noch mehr Matschis macht". Über ihn Dr. Nefarious war ursprünglich selbst ein organisches Wesen, bis er durch eine üble Begegnung mit Capitain Qwark in einen Cyborg verwandelt wurde. Er ist groß und dünn. Seine Knieplatten, eine Art Gürtelschnalle, ein Kreis auf seiner Brust und seine Augen (In Crack in Time nur die Pupillen) leuchten rot. Manchmal wird er mit Cape dargestellt, manchmal auch mit zwei stachelartigen Objekten am Rücken. Sein großer Kopf besteht aus einer grünen Kupel und dem darunter liegendem "Gehrin", mehr eine Maschine. Er mag die "Geheimagent Clank" Serie und Seifenopern. In Stresssituationen, wenn er sich beispielsweise über Capitain Qwark aufregt friert er ein und aus seinem Gehrin kann man Teile dieser Seifenopern hören. (Running Gag) Dann braucht er einen kräftigen Schlag um wieder in den Normalzustand zurückzukehren. Dies ist die Lieblingsaufgabe Lawrence.thumb|right|300px|Nefarious Soundtrack aus Up Your Arsenal. Biographie Vor Ratchet & Clank: Up your Arsenal Quark: "9 Klasse, Biologie bei Mr. Bozer Nefarious: "Ich habe Biologie immer gehasst. Quark: "Genau, du warst der Typ mit dieser riesigen Zahnspange. Ich hab doch immer die Tafel mit deiner Hose geputzt, während du sie noch anhatest. Ah, das waren Zeiten.... Nefarious: "Du warst 3 - mal so groß wie ich, du Gorilla. Du warst 26! Quark und Nefarious erinnern sich an ihre Schulzeit. Über Doktor Nefarious Vergangenheit ist nicht viel bekannt. Captain Qwark kannte ihn aus der Schule im Biologie Untericht. Er war 26 und hatte den 3 mal so kleinen Nefarious andauernt geärgert. Als nächstes weiß man, dass Dr. Nefarious eine Amöbenplage auf Blackwater City losgelassen hat, die Captain Qwark jedoch abwehren konnte. Captain Qwark drang in sein Versteck ein und warf Nefarious von einer Brücke. Er dachte er hätte Nefarious besiegt, dieser überlebte jedoch. Sein Körper war allerdings zerstört. Er musste die Gestallt einer Maschine annehmen. Er griff schließlich Metropolis mit einer Art Roboterkäfern an, die alles auffrassen. Qwark konnte ihn schließlich wieder besiegen, wurde jedoch von seinem Butler Lawrence bewusstlos geschlagen und in ein Hochsicherheitsgefängnis gebracht. Qwark schaffte es in sein Geheimes Versteck auf den Thran Asteroiden zu flüchten und sich zu verstecken, bis Dr. Nefarious verschwand. Doch er schmiedete Pläne für seinen nächsten Angriff. Ratchet & Clank 3: Up your Arsenal "Roboter Bürger der Solana Galaxie. Die Stunde der Freiheit ist nahe! Zu lange haben wir Roboter unter verlogenen, unfassbar dummen, eklich weichen und übelriechenden organischen Lebensformen gelitten. Bals genießen alle Roboter Freiheit, und Gleichheit, unter meiner wohl wollenden eisenharten Herschaft. Und was euch organischen Abschaum betrifft, freut euch darauf, zerstrahlt zu werden, muhahaha...... Das wärs erstmal" Nefarious Botschaft an die Phoenix. 'thumb|Nefarious in den ersten Teilen von Ratchet and Clank auf der Playstation 2' Dr. Nefarious startete seinen Rachefeldzug auf dem Planeten Veldin in der Solana Galaxie. Dafür schickte er die überaus blöden Tyranoiden, die nicht erkannten, dass sie selbst organische Lebensformen waren und schließlich von Dr. Nefarious getötet werden würden. Der Angriff auf Veldin alamierte Ratchet, der mit Clank aus der Bogon Galaxie zurück in seine Heimat reiste um ihn aufzuhalten. Ratchet & Clank A Crack in Time In diesem Teil will Dr. Nefarious die Orvus Kammer in der Großen Uhr finden um thumb|Dr. Nefarious in A Crack in Timedie Kontrolle über die Zeit zu erlangen und eine neue Gegenwart zu erschaffen, eine Gegenwart in der die Helden immer verlieren. Dazu benötigt er aber den Schlüssel und dieser ist Clank, weshalb Dr. Nefarious Clank am Ende von Tools of Destructioin entführt hat. Er kann sich aber nicht in Clanks Gedächtnis hacken, weshalb er darauf wartet, dass Clank ihn zur Orvus Kammer führt. Außerdem sagte er zu Ratchet ( Am Ende von A Crack in Time) vor den Kampf gegen ihn, dass er die Zeit zurückspulen liese um ihn wieder und wieder besiegen zu können. Ratchet and Clank All 4 One In Ratchet and Clank All 4 One verbündet er sich mit Ratchet, Clank und Qwark um von Magnus zu kommen. Am Ende des 10. Teil scheint Nefarious sich geändert zu haben und ab nun gut zu sein. Auch verträgt er sich mit Qwark, doch schließlich stiehlt er unseren Helden ihr Schiff und kehrt zu seinen alten Ich zurück. Es scheint aber so als hätte die Zeit auf Magnus ihn tatsächlich verändert, denn in der letzten Filmsequenz betrachtet er ein Bild von sich mit Ratchet, Clank und Qwark und scheint sie liebgewonnen zu haben, da er sehr traurig schaut. Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Roboter